Great Empress Heart Sutra
Created by Great Empress. Effective before Heaven Ascension realm. This “Great Empress Heart Sutra” was a technique for cultivation intercourse, and it greatly benefited the man.However, the cultivation technique required the woman to have the purest Yin body.This “Great Empress Heart Sutra” cultivated both in pure Yin and pure Yang. It was a cultivation technique manual that combined Yin and Yang.This cultivation technique that was supreme in both Yin and Yang already far exceeded the martial arts heritage of the Tian Yuan World. Volumes First Volume The first volume of the “Great Empress Heart Sutra” was the general principles of the entire cultivation technique.It described how Yang came before Yin.The general principles behind the “Tai Ah Sacred Technique” were the same as the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”’s principles. But only the first 72 words of the ‘Great Empress Heart Sutra’ and the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ are the same. After that, it differs.The ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ comes from the ‘Great Empress Heart Sutra’. Actually, in terms of profoundness, it is far from it.However, the two cultivation techniques are definitely related. It’s no wonder that the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ was used as the cornerstone of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. Despite the test of time, it allowed the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom to flourish for millions of years. The “Great Empress Heart Sutra” required a man and a woman to cultivate it together, combining Yin and Yang. On the woman’s side, she focused on a pure Yin cultivation technique. When cultivating it, her whole body would emit frost Qi that would flow through all her meridians. It could really be described as extreme Yin. Similarly, when the man cultivated the cultivation technique, it focused on pure Yang. It was the “Pure Yang Manual” that represented the supreme grand Dao. Once it was cultivated, pure Yang fire would circulate in his meridians, and his 36,000 pores would spit out burning pure Yang energy. Even peerless geniuses in the Pure Yang Empyrean Heaven would find it difficult to bear it when cultivating the “Yang God Manual”. Furthermore, with the ” Yang God Manual” being extremely profound, it was nearly impossible to master it Hence, it was destined for the “Great Empress Heart Sutra” not to be separately cultivated by a man and a woman. They needed to unite Yin and Yang. When the female’s Yin energy reached an extreme, the male would use his abundant Yang energy to neutralize it. When the male’s body was burnt with Yang energy, the female would rejuvenate him with clean Yin energy.By helping each other, the two would work together to push through their difficulties.However, for the two to help each other, there had to be physical contact. Having their palms in contact was just the beginning.The deeper they cultivated in the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, the more contact there was between them.People who practiced martial arts had 360 acupuncture points. These acupuncture points had to be matched correspondingly. When cultivating the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, both the man and the woman had to allow free flow between their acupuncture points.This meant that contact between their bodies could not be avoided. If they transmitted Yin and Yang energy through empty space, it would still work, but there would be a lot of transmission loss.One had to know that when cultivating martial arts, especially when cultivating a top-grade cultivation technique like the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, one could fail even if he tried his best. Failure could happen easily, so everything had to be done to one’s best. Second Volume The second volume of the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, cultivation technique went one step further.At this moment, both the man and the woman who were cultivating, had to constantly purify the Yin and Yang energy within their bodies. What was already pure Yin and Yang Yuan Qi had to be purified once again, which was a qualitative change.According to the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, when pure Yin accumulated to an extreme, it could give rise to a life that would have a spirit.When energy formed a spirit, it was no longer something trivial. It meant that it had a life of its own. It was on a different level to the natural laws. The ancient Great Empress had named this spiritual pure Yin energy the ‘'Jade Marrow Spiritual Energy'’.Similarly, the pure Yang energy which formed a spirit was named by her as the ‘'Nine Yang Spiritual Energ'y’.The Jade Marrow Spiritual Energy and Nine Yang Spiritual Energy were the essence of the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”.When the male-female duo, who were cultivating the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, produced these two energies, they had to transfer it to their partner before they could carry on cultivating. However, controlling these two energy with spirits was extremely tough. Although Yin and Yang had a mutual attraction, they were after all, opposites. It needed constant guidance to merge them bit by bit.When the energy had life, it also meant they were sentient. It needed the two energies to come into contact, and let them accept one another. However, this was extremely difficult.At this moment, just being in contact through palms and acupuncture points was useless.To let these two energies come into contact and cling together, it needed a further step, such as energy transference through their mouths. It even needed the two to be naked, and it might even need them to hug without any clothes separating them. Third Volume However, skin-to-skin contact was not the end to duo cultivation. The term duo cultivation originally referred to man and woman having intercourse, exchanging Yuan Qi to rejuvenate one another, so as to allow a breakthrough in their respective cultivations.As for the “Great Empress Heart Sutra”, in the third volume, there was no way of going around this problem. Category:Abilities Category:Techniques